


【迹冢】《Late Summer》

by LumiereKei



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Australia Open, M/M, Melbourne, Merry Christmas, U-17 World Cup
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Summary: 生贺！！！致手冢国光——2020.10.07参考31卷封面，澳网背景，地点墨尔本。内容无考据，剧情无意义，OOC预警
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, 迹部景吾/手冢国光
Kudos: 4





	【迹冢】《Late Summer》

手冢到达屋顶酒吧的时候，天色刚刚黑下来。  
迹部坐在巨大的玻璃落地窗边，手冢顺着他的目光看过去，窗外夜景霓虹，殊不知窗外的人也在看这里灯火迷眼。  
手冢在对面坐下，看了眼面前那杯苏打水，问：“不喝酒来酒吧做什么？”  
迹部抱着胳膊看他：“你不能喝，本大爷可以。”  
手冢面无表情地将两人的杯子调换了一下：“谁说我不能喝？”  
迹部笑得张扬，他直起身朝手冢举杯，玻璃杯清脆的碰撞声在酒吧热闹的氛围中不甚明显，却显示着两人的好心情。  
手冢就着酒杯抿了一口，意外地抬起眼皮：“迹部，这杯也是苏打水。”  
迹部晃了晃杯子，眼睛里满是得逞的意味：“你明天还有比赛，今晚只能陪本大爷喝苏打水。”  
他往后靠在椅背上，有些怀念道：“U-17结束后没能在这里举办庆功会，真是可惜了。”  
手冢明白他的好意，低头搅了搅杯子里的冰块，眼尾弧度被碎发遮挡：“你要是这么做了，会被酒吧老板当场撵出去的吧。”  
迹部偏头不满道：“啊嗯？未成年禁止进入酒吧这种事情本大爷还是知道的，手冢。”  
手冢抬头，满脸意味深长看得迹部没好气地哼了一声。手冢盯着他好一会儿才收回目光，点点头说：“原来你真想过。不愧是你，迹部。”  
迹部“啧”了一声，开始自顾自转移话题：“你又从哪里看出来的……说起来，你看河对岸，我记得那时候还能看到Merry Christmas的标语。”  
从手冢的角度需要转头才能看到那里，然而他没有：“嗯，是哈默音乐厅的圣诞彩灯。”  
U-17世界杯的时候还是圣诞前夕，现在则连元旦也已过去很久。澳网时间固定在每年一月最后的两个礼拜，暑气蒸腾会让常年生活在北回归线以北的人们忘记即将到来的，会飘雪的情人节。  
手冢抬手叫来服务生，给迹部和自己又各点了一杯饮料：“联邦广场的圣诞树很不错，白石常说的那个词很恰当，Ecstasy。”  
迹部表示赞同：“确实如此。”  
今晚迹部话不是很多，他支着下巴听手冢讲那些他记得，又或许不记得的事情。手冢多半三言两语就能结束一个话题，迹部便再起一个头，然后继续听手冢讲下去。  
酒吧悬挂的屏幕正在重播今日的澳网比赛，迹部分神地看向电视画面，手冢动作流畅利落地削球过网，毫不意外地拿下一分。  
手冢察觉到他的心不在焉：“在看什么？”  
镜头转向了另一位选手，迹部收回视线：“手冢，你赢了今天的比赛，我真的很开心。”他摩挲着手里的酒杯，“那时候也一样。”  
手冢愣了一下，随即明了。他对那场比赛同样记忆深刻，玛格丽特球场的谢幕，和今日的场景尤其相似。  
“不过——”迹部话锋一转，带着玩笑的意味开口道，“今年有没有玫瑰花附送呢？手冢。”

同样是夏天，同样在这里。  
U-17世界杯已经结束，多待的两天是留给他们自由活动的时间。  
十二月的天气已然炎热，前夜里下了场雨，迹部走在街道上时，有风吹过他的衣摆。  
街角有一座教堂，米色墙面温和而庄重。迹部在教堂附近的十字路口等待红灯，路旁铁栅栏里侧种满了离被鸢尾，伸出栅栏的花枝里偶尔冒出一两朵浅碧色的其他品种。  
金发碧眼身量颀长的少年站在人群中，不那么显眼却又让人过目不忘。半个小时前，还在游乐场的迹部大少爷，因为一个电话撇下整个队伍，独自打车偷跑到了市中心。  
电话那头问：“你没有电车卡？”  
迹部理所当然地打开Uber：“本大爷怎么会有那种东西？堵车？本大爷遇到堵车的概率是零。”  
他单手插进裤子口袋，站在路边，向海滩那边遥遥望了一眼：“等着我吧，手冢。本大爷要樱桃味的雪葩。”  
手冢很想对这个无理的要求进行控诉，无奈对方已经挂了电话。他抬头看了眼对面广场上巨大的圣诞树，发现忘了问是哪家冰淇淋店。  
“Pidapipo。”对方及时的短信贴心地打断了他正准备回拨电话的动作。  
茶色短发的少年握着手机站在火车站的台阶，冷然的神色抵不过南半球十二月的夏天。  
路过的行人误认为这是初来乍到的茫然，询问时带着善意的笑：“Do you need help？”  
手冢下意识回了一句“No, thanks”，却发现自己忘了问店铺地址是什么，而刚刚搭话的路人已经走远。车站内广播嘈杂，手冢打开地图，在搜索栏敲下了Pidapipo几个字母。  
左转，直走，再向右。  
手冢跟着地图绕到车站正门，一墙之隔的转角那侧，藏着一个流动花铺。他站在三步开外，目光落在那些装在花桶里的玫瑰上。  
手冢挑了一枝，完全是心血来潮，他只是单纯觉得玫瑰的红色和樱桃冰淇淋很搭。  
那是少年无心的浪漫。  
戴着眼镜的少年站在排着长队的巷口，举着樱桃冰淇淋等待他姗姗来迟的朋友。  
金发的那位将将赶在冰淇淋要融化之前出现，他看着随冰淇淋一同递过来的玫瑰花，笑着问：“啊嗯？手冢要送本大爷玫瑰？”  
圣诞浓厚的气息包裹着他们，挂在橱窗里的圣诞树和铃铛花环随处可见。手冢移开目光，扭头向主道上走去：“是店里的圣诞活动。”  
迹部咬了满口鲜果味，眯了眯眼，两步追上他：“哦？本大爷暂且信了。你要去哪儿？”  
手冢转头瞥了他一眼，又一言不发地继续在街道上穿行。迹部没得到回应也不在意，他不慌不忙地咬着冰淇淋的蛋卷，在最后一口咽下的时候，探身勾住了前方少年的手。  
“等一等我，手冢。”  
电车哐当哐当响着铃声过去，鸥鸟对面教堂的尖顶展翅，来往行人同他们擦肩。他在少年回头前松开了手指，独特的嗓音在市中心的嘈杂喧嚣里意外清晰：“你要带本大爷去哪里？”  
手冢的目光略过自己的手，又抬眼看向对方，没再吝啬地给出回应：“雅拉河畔。”  
“为什么要去那里？”  
手冢还没来得及回答，十字路口的行人绿灯倏然亮起，滴滴答答的倒计时催赶着他们往路的另一边去。他们跟着人群穿过马路，有马蹄声从他们身后踏过。半个多小时前，手冢就曾站在这棵巨大华丽的圣诞树下，看来自哈默音乐厅外壁彩灯交相呼应的圣诞祝福。  
他拉着金发少年转过身，指了指河对岸：“你看，Merry Christmas，迹部。”

迹部看着手冢的眼神意味不明，他似是而非地继续回忆那个场景：“那时候你说，送玫瑰是冰淇淋店铺庆祝圣诞的活动。”  
手冢也想起了那件事情，他点点头，神情恢复了淡定从容，仿佛所谈论的从来都事不关己：“是这样的。至于意义，我想只是圣诞祝福而已。”  
迹部一眼便能看穿手冢的顾左右而言他，于是也不再逗他，而是从身侧拿出一盒樱桃递了过去。迹部对樱桃情有独钟，而这里的樱桃不输大洋彼岸。他说：“樱桃园送来的，一直没有机会给那枝玫瑰准备回礼，迟了这么久。”  
手冢没有推拒，他接过樱桃礼盒并发出邀请：“你明天会来比赛现场吧。”  
迹部看着手冢的眼睛：“会去的。比赛结束后，本大爷在王子桥下等你。”

End

**Author's Note:**

> ps.  
> 2020是我在墨尔本的第八年，也是最后一年。  
> 墨尔本给我印象感触最深的，比如澳网，夏日圣诞，七月圣诞和南十字星。  
> 感谢xf打破了角色们和我之间的次元壁，没有什么能比这样的跨次元联动更让人激动的了。
> 
> pps.  
> 王子桥附近的雅拉河岸，是澳网冠军喜欢打卡的地方之一。（就暗示）  
> 手冢创造了属于他自己的未来。
> 
> ppps.  
> 只和他们二人相关，不涉及其他已知或未知剧情。


End file.
